


Kinktober 24

by wingedcatninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, CBT, CFNM, Cock & Ball Torture, D/s dynamic, Electro play, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Violet Wand, no coitus in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: She loves to make Dean beg. Also, she’s very good at it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Morgan Chase (OC)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495709
Kudos: 12





	Kinktober 24

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be day 24 of Kinktober with prompt Begging. Inspired by [this video](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5ce09d8aa8033) and [this toy](https://www.extremerestraints.com/e-stimulation-chastity-cock-cage.html). 
> 
> I apologize for nothing.

_ “I don’t beg,” Dean had said, cocky as ever. _

_ “What?! What are you talking about, Winchester? I make you beg all the time. I can make you beg in under thirty seconds,” she had replied. _

_ “Never,” Dean had said with so much confidence. _

_ “You know what, challenge accepted,” she had told him. _

Now here they were, Dean spread-eagle on the bed, leather cuffs holding him at wrists and ankles. The restraints, while secure, still gave him quite a bit of slack to move around. Just the way she wanted. 

“I better get this on you before you get too excited,” she told him, showing him the device before getting on with it.

“What? Wait, what is that thing? This wasn’t in the brochure,” Dean objected half-heartedly.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” she brushed his concerns aside, knowing he would find out soon enough.

Dean grumped a little, but tied up as he was he really had no choice but to let her do what she wanted. She managed to get it locked on before he got too hard just from her hands handling his bits. After the click of the padlock, Dean fidgeted a little, trying to adjust to the feeling. 

“This seems counterproductive,” he mused, trying to figure out her game.

She just smiled at him, refusing to give him any hints. Once he settled down, she connected the remote but left it lying next to him on the bed for the moment. Instead, she leaned down by the head of the bed and plugged in the wand. Dean craned his neck to see what she was doing, a confused wrinkle on his forehead. Wanting him to see, she faced him while she attached the cable to the wand. After making sure the wand was turned on, she tucked it into her back pocket and the cable into the waistband of her jeans.

Dean unconsciously pulled on the restraints a bit. To her eyes, it was obvious he was feeling a bit worried, but also that he was getting turned on by not knowing what she was up to. Just the way she wanted.

Propping one knee on the bed, she leaned over him and extended a single finger toward the nipple nearest to her. The small spark that jumped from her finger to his skin was almost invisible because of the bright daylight streaming in through the bedroom window. Dean felt it though, flinching at the tiny shock. He sucked in a sharp breath, his body automatically moving away from the discomfort.

“Sonofabitch,” he hissed.

Smirking, she circled the fingertip around his nipple. Dean’s body attempted to curl in on itself. At the same time, she saw his caged cock twitch with interest. Shifting onto the bed, she straddled his hips, the cock cage pressed against her ass. Leaning forward, she dragged her fingertips from his wrists to his shoulders, never touching his skin. The sparks jumped from her fingers, connecting with his skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

His body responded to the small shocks, his arms tensing, pulling on the restraints. When she looked down, his eyes were locked on her face, filled with determination. His lips were pressed together tightly, to keep him from losing the bet. 

She traced his collarbones. Her fingers moved so close to his skin, never touching, yet he felt as if she touched him with fire. A single finger followed the outline of his sternum. When it reached the bottom edge, the other hand joined in, dragging over his ribs to his nipples. 

Dean liked to joke about his perky nipples, but what she was doing to him had them hard as diamonds and aching for her touch. When she leaned down, Dean held his breath, anticipating the warm, wet feeling of her tongue on his skin. He watched her come closer, as if in slow motion. Her eyes found his just before she made contact, and she saw the flinch when he felt the light shock. She wished she could see the sparks going between her tongue and his nipple. Then she made contact, her tongue soothing his skin, circling the nipple. Her lips closed around the tiny nub, another spark passing between them just before he felt them, soft, against his skin. The contrast was maddening. Pure torture. He wanted more, but he was not going to lose the bet now.

Each time, just before she made contact with his skin, it felt like sparks danced over it. Combined with the feeling of her soft lips, and warm tongue, Dean felt like he was going mad. Then her fingers started to play with his other nipple. Just when Dean was about to open his mouth and beg, she stopped.

His eyes flew open, searching for her and finding her immediately smirking down at him. Reaching over, she picked up the pinwheel from the nightstand. She held it mere millimeters above his skin, causing a spark to connect. Dean gasped softly, then promptly pressed his lips together again.

Shifting on top of him, she moved down a bit. Just enough so that Dean’s caged cock was now pressed against the seam of her jeans instead. She felt it twitch but ignored it for the moment. Instead, she rolled the pinwheel down his side, slowly, to let him feel each spark. His body wanted to move away, but with her sitting on top of him, he was trapped. His arm flinched, the leather cuff rubbing against his wrist.

When she reached his hip, she rolled the pinwheel across his belly and started up the other side. She rolled it right over his nipple, making him flinch involuntarily at the feeling. 

Dropping the toy, she pulled the wand from her pocket and cranked it up a notch. When she dragged her fingers along Dean’s ribs, he flinched. A soft gasp made it past his lips. When she moved her fingers over his nipples, the sparks jumping from them to his skin, his head fell back against the pillow and he bit his lip to stop anything else from escaping.

While she used one hand to switch between his nipples, she found the remote that she had set aside earlier. With one hand, she switched it on, turning the strength up one push of the button at a time. Dean’s body betrayed him, showing her exactly when he felt the first tingles on his cock. She kept turning it up, feeling him fidget beneath her. Another press of the button and he almost bucked her off him. 

“Fuck!” The single curse escaped his lips, and she took it as her sign to leave the remote alone. For the moment.

She dragged her fingers over his body, drawing patterns on his skin with sparks, watching him flinch and writhe under her. She switched between using her fingers and the pinwheel, occasionally pausing to change the pattern that assaulted his trapped cock with the remote.

Finally, she heard it.

“...please…”

It was so faint, she almost missed it. 

“What was that, Dean?” She prodded him with the pinwheel.

“Fuck. Please…” He trailed off as if he was unsure what he was begging for.

“Are you begging? You? Dean Winchester?” She feigned shock and turned the strength of the shocks up a notch.

“Ah! Shit! Please! Yes, I’m begging, ok! Just please stop, I can’t take any more,” he finally admitted, sounding absolutely wrecked.

She set the pinwheel aside and turned off the wand. When he felt her fingers on his skin, he flinched, expecting more of the same torture she had put him through. Instead, she caressed his sweat-damp skin, leaning in and kissing his nipples. Settling on one, she sucked it gently, coaxing a soft moan from Dean. While one hand played with the other nipple, her other hand slid down his body and found his balls. They were held tightly by the device locked onto his cock. Her nails lightly dragged over the taut skin, causing Dean to shiver. 

For a while, he lost himself in the contrasting feelings of her soft teasing of his nipples and balls, and the sharp shocks to his trapped cock. When she sat up, he groaned with disappointment, only to give a deep sigh of relief when she turned the device off. 

Shifting to straddle his waist, she leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a lingering kiss.

“You were such a good boy for me, Dean. I love to hear you beg,” she breathed against his lips.

Dean was too exhausted to object.


End file.
